Spike is back in town part 1
by EllieBones
Summary: Before they knew it Spike was already on the run, forgetting about his beloved Drusilla. As Buffy chased after Spike, Xander noticed Drusilla stood on her own, weak and defenceless, he saw this as an opportunity, without thinking this plan though in his head he grabbed Drusilla and put the stake to her heart, he then began to anxiously make his was to the fight, holding Dru Hostage
1. Chapter 1

Buffy The Vampire Slayer – Spikes back in town – Part 1

"Dru, how many times have I told you not to wonder off like that, you're not strong enough yet to be out here on your own, what with the slayer on our hands an all."

"I can hear the birds, they sing to me, day after day, night after night, I oughta rip their thoughts out and feed them to you, my love."

"And that's what makes me love you pet, now come on, we must get back before sun rise"

Spike takes Drusila by the hand and leads her back to the mansion where they intend to live not that the factory burnt down. Meanwhile, She who wonders the grave yard is out on the patrol, Hungary for a little late night slay before bed.

"Here vampi-vampires."

She sarcastically calls whilst wondering the dark streets of the nights on her own when suddenly a hand from behind her cradles her shoulder, she took this by surprise and flipped the mistaken Demon over her shoulder ready for a staking! It was Xander, he lay on the cold floor for a minuet whilst groaning.

"Oh god, Xander are you ok? I'm sorry, thought you might have been a demon of some sort."

Xander catches his breath and replies

"No, no. It's fine, just got a small case of internal bleeding, that's all."

Buffy grabs Xander's arm and helps him back up on to his feet. He dusts him self off and straightens his jacket, before he could say another word they heard a high pitch scream coming from an ally not far from where they were standing. Buffy hands Xander a stake and pushes him behind her.

"Stay close"

She commands. As they walk towards the ally, a tall mysterious man steps out in front of them, he looks just as surprised to see Buffy and Xander as they were to see him. Before either of them could get a word in, a beautiful, younger woman slowly but swiftly danced her way into his arms dropping the cold, blood drained body of a young girl on the pavement as she did so.

"Spike, this your doing?"

Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well you know, me and Dru fancied a little late night bite before sunrise."

Spike replied with the intention of a small but unintentional fight after wards.

"Well I hope that '_Late night bite_' was worth losing your life, because that's what it's come down to."

Before she knew it spike was already on the run, forgetting about his beloved Drusila, As Buffy chased after Spike Xander noticed Drusila standing on her own just day dreaming as usual, he saw this as an opportunity, without thinking this plan though in his head he grabbed Drusila and put the stake to her heart, he then began to anxiously make his was to Buffy and spike and end this once and for all. Buffy had Spike pinned and ready to stake at one point but spikes crafty skills got him out of it and pinned down buffy instead, he smirked as his hands cupped around her neck and she turned bluer and bluer, Luckily Xander got there just in time, still holding Drusila hostage.

"Spike! If you don't want to see your girlfriend turn to dust I suggest you release Buffy and step away"

Spike had to make his decision, kill the slayer or save Drusila. Spike was blinded by love the first time he set eyes on dru, he wasn't gonna let some '_boy_' stake her, he immediately let buffy go and stepped away, Xander looked him in the eyes and nodded, he threw Drusila into Spikes arms and ran to Buffy. Spike got up and help Drusila close. He looked down at Xander and Buffy and said beneath his breath;

"I'll get you for this Slayer. And I'll start with the once you love. You've not seen the last of me!"

Buffy re-gained conciseness after about ten minutes of being out of it, she looked around for spike but he wasn't in site, 'he must of up and left with Drusila before I woke up' she thought to herself, her vision was a little blurry and her speech was slurred. Xander picked her up and carried her home like the gentle man he is. They got to Buffy's house only to notice that the front door was open, and her mother was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy The Vampire Slayer – Spikes back in town – Part 1

"Dru, how many times have I told you not to wonder off like that, you're not strong enough yet to be out here on your own, what with the slayer on our hands an all."

"I can hear the birds, they sing to me, day after day, night after night, I oughta rip their thoughts out and feed them to you, my love."

"And that's what makes me love you pet, now come on, we must get back before sun rise"

Spike takes Drusila by the hand and leads her back to the mansion where they intend to live not that the factory burnt down. Meanwhile, She who wonders the grave yard is out on the patrol, Hungary for a little late night slay before bed.

"Here vampi-vampires."

She sarcastically calls whilst wondering the dark streets of the nights on her own when suddenly a hand from behind her cradles her shoulder, she took this by surprise and flipped the mistaken Demon over her shoulder ready for a staking! It was Xander, he lay on the cold floor for a minuet whilst groaning.

"Oh god, Xander are you ok? I'm sorry, thought you might have been a demon of some sort."

Xander catches his breath and replies

"No, no. It's fine, just got a small case of internal bleeding, that's all."

Buffy grabs Xander's arm and helps him back up on to his feet. He dusts him self off and straightens his jacket, before he could say another word they heard a high pitch scream coming from an ally not far from where they were standing. Buffy hands Xander a stake and pushes him behind her.

"Stay close"

She commands. As they walk towards the ally, a tall mysterious man steps out in front of them, he looks just as surprised to see Buffy and Xander as they were to see him. Before either of them could get a word in, a beautiful, younger woman slowly but swiftly danced her way into his arms dropping the cold, blood drained body of a young girl on the pavement as she did so.

"Spike, this your doing?"

Buffy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well you know, me and Dru fancied a little late night bite before sunrise."

Spike replied with the intention of a small but unintentional fight after wards.

"Well I hope that '_Late night bite_' was worth losing your life, because that's what it's come down to."

Before she knew it spike was already on the run, forgetting about his beloved Drusila, As Buffy chased after Spike Xander noticed Drusila standing on her own just day dreaming as usual, he saw this as an opportunity, without thinking this plan though in his head he grabbed Drusila and put the stake to her heart, he then began to anxiously make his was to Buffy and spike and end this once and for all. Buffy had Spike pinned and ready to stake at one point but spikes crafty skills got him out of it and pinned down buffy instead, he smirked as his hands cupped around her neck and she turned bluer and bluer, Luckily Xander got there just in time, still holding Drusila hostage.

"Spike! If you don't want to see your girlfriend turn to dust I suggest you release Buffy and step away"

Spike had to make his decision, kill the slayer or save Drusila. Spike was blinded by love the first time he set eyes on dru, he wasn't gonna let some '_boy_' stake her, he immediately let buffy go and stepped away, Xander looked him in the eyes and nodded, he threw Drusila into Spikes arms and ran to Buffy. Spike got up and help Drusila close. He looked down at Xander and Buffy and said beneath his breath;

"I'll get you for this Slayer. And I'll start with the once you love. You've not seen the last of me!"

Buffy re-gained conciseness after about ten minutes of being out of it, she looked around for spike but he wasn't in site, 'he must of up and left with Drusila before I woke up' she thought to herself, her vision was a little blurry and her speech was slurred. Xander picked her up and carried her home like the gentle man he is. They got to Buffy's house only to notice that the front door was open, and her mother was gone.


End file.
